


The Law of Naruto

by LouderthanSilence



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Naruto is a sweetheart, One Shot Collection, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sasuke’s got anxiety, Slow Burn, Snapshots, in spades
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouderthanSilence/pseuds/LouderthanSilence
Summary: A series of snapshots into the life of Naruto Uzumaki, as told by those around him.Or, the fic where everyone loves Naruto because he’s a giant ball of sunshine.





	1. Pillow Forts and Mulan

**Author's Note:**

> These all will ‘technicaly’ Be taking place in the universe of my fic ‘Car Trouble’ but like... I couldn’t find places to fit them in my actual fic so I figured I’d create a separate place for them. Lol.   
You don’t have to read ‘Care Trouble’ to understand this. (Plus Car Trouble only has 1 chapter currently.)

They were in a club and  _ sasuke couldn’t breathe.  _

_ Everything was too loud and crowded and Sasuke had lost track of where Itachi and Naruto were and oh god  _

Someone grabbed Sasuke’s arm and he lurched forward and stumbled, twisting around to see who it was. 

_ Naruto. Thank god. Wait, since when did Naruto feel so safe? _

Naruto threw up both arms and said something but  _ Sasuke couldn’t hear anything over the music  _ so he just simply stared. 

Panic was still crawling up Sasuke’s throat and waves of nausea rolled over him. 

Naruto grabbed his hand,  _ gently  _ and started to pull him in the direction of the exit. Sasuke struggled to keep pace with Naruto but he couldn’t  _ breathe  _ and his head hurt. 

They reached the bouncers and Naruto said something and held up his arm to show off his wristband then he held up Sasuke’s when he realized he wasn’t paying attention, he was too busy staring at the floor. 

Sasuke still couldn’t breathe, it was so hard, all he could do was gasp for air. 

“Woah woah. Hey. Breath okay? Breathe with me Sasuke.” Naruto said firmly and Sasuke struggled to get a breath in. 

After what felt like a lifetime, Sasuke got his breathing under control. He stared down at the pavement, face turning red. 

He was too scared to look at Naruto. He didn’t want to see how angry he looked  _ for making him take Sasuke outside like a misbehaving child. Stupid.  _

“Sasuke. I need you to look at me” Sasuke snapped out of his internal scolding to realize, Naruto had been trying to get his attention. 

Gulping, Sasuke raised his head to meet Naruto’s eyes. 

Naruto didn’t  _ look mad _ , but the words slipped past Sasuke’s lips before he could stop them. 

“I’m sorry” was all he could say. Naruto furrowed his brow. 

“What’re you sorry for?” He asked. Sasuke swallowed and looked back down at the ground.  _ His shoe has a hole in it. Hm.  _

“Sasuke. What’re you sorry for?” Naruto asked again and Sasuke blinked. What _ was _ he sorry for? 

_ Freaking out? Being a disaster? Being born... _

“I don’t… I don’t know” Sasuke whispered, “you can go back inside” he added. He felt rather than saw Naruto shaking his head. 

“I’m not leaving you out here. Plus I want to know what that was all about? I turned around and you looked like you were having a complete meltdown.” Naruto said. Sasuke shook his head. 

“I’m fine” he lied. Naruto sighed deeply and Sasuke  _ really tried not to flinch.  _

“That was not fine Sasuke. That was like a level 3 panic attack. What happened! Was it too loud? To many people?” 

“Everything okay? Everything. It was too loud, too crowded, it smelled like alcohol. Everything was  ** _too much” _ ** sasuke cried, hands immediately coming up to pull on his hair. 

Naruto raised his arms like he was gonna hug Sasuke, but dropped them when Sasuke backed up. 

Naruto reached in his pocket and held out his keys. 

Sasuke stared dumbly at them. 

_ He wants you to leave because you’re a  _ **burden. **

“Here. Go ahead and get in my truck. I’m just gonna run back inside and tell Itachi we’re leaving” sasuke could only stare at Naruto. 

“You don’t have to leave with me. It’s okay if you want to go have fun” Sasuke tried but Naruto shook his head and jingled his keys a little. 

“There are plenty of ways to have fun without alcohol. Plus, Gaara’s at home and we haven’t had a movie night in a while.” Naruto said with a smile. 

Sasuke carefully took Naruto’s keys from him and then Naruto was gone, bounding back across the parking lot. 

Stiffly, Sasuke walked over to Naruto’s truck, unlocked it, and climbed inside. 

It wasn’t long until Naruto was back outside tapping on the window. 

Sasuke leaned over and unlocked his door. Naruto was grinning as he climbed inside. 

“I let Itachi know we were leaving. He was gonna come but I told him he hasn’t gotten out in a while and to enjoy it” sasuke nodded.  _ Good. Itachi needs to get out.  _

_ He doesn’t need his stupid baby brother to drag him down.  _

Naruto turned his upper body towards Sasuke, he was holding his phone up and reading something. 

“Okay, So. Do you wanna come spend the night at Gaaras and My apartment? We can build a pillow fort and watch bad movies tonight. There’ll be popcorn?” Naruto asked with a smile. Sasuke contemplated it, Weighing out each option. 

_ On one hand he wanted to lock himself in his room, but on the other he kind of didn’t want to be alone, but then again, he’s never met Gaara. Maybe movies would be a good distraction, or maybe Gaara isn’t home and Naruto just wants to  _ ** _get you alone and.._ **

“Sasuke? You okay?” Naruto asked quietly and Sasuke snapped out of it. Then, Sasuke realized  _ naruto wants an answer.  _

“Sure” Sasuke answered, face heating up. 

Naruto’s face lit up and he quickly typed something into his phone. 

“Great! I’ll let Gaara know we’re on our way!” He said and Sasuke couldn’t help but smile. 

“Okay so, Gaara has this scar above his left eyebrow and he’s really self conscious about it so just don’t point it out okay?” Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke nodded. 

“Thanks. He gets really worried about other people asking about it” Naruto explained as they pulled up in front of an apartment complex. 

Naruto hopped out. Sasuke followed shortly after. 

Sasuke followed Naruto into the building and to the elevator.  _ He almost had a panic attack when the elevator doors closed but he managed to hold it back.  _

After they exited the elevator on the fourth _ floor. Not too bad to escape from, although jumping from the window would probably kill him, there had to be a fire escape and—  _

Naruto opened the door, sasuke on his heels. 

“Gaar! Were home!” Naruto called and Sasuke tried to ignore how those words made his heart do somersaults in his chest. 

_ He said we’re home.  _

“Welcome home” Gaara said as he poked his head out of the pillow fort he’d been building. 

Despite being warned about the scar,  _ it still threw Sasuke off.  _

Gaara’s hair was a bright shade of red, pinned back with two baby blue barrettes, and he was about as tan as a sheet of white paper. 

The raised scar on his forehead stood out, a stark contrast to the milkyness of his skin and the dark circles under his eyes. 

_ He looks like he’s never slept a day in his life.  _

He cast a nervous glance over at Sasuke before looking back at Naruto. 

“Gaara this is Sasuke, Itachi’s little brother and Sasuke this is my platonic soulmate Gaara” Gaara blushed a deep red at the introduction and Naruto snickered. 

Sasuke glanced around the room. 

It looked like a normal living room, save for the growing pillow fort. 

Naruto slipped his shoes off and yawned. 

Sasuke carefully slipped his shoes off as well and sat his by the door,  _ making sure they were straight and they’d be easy to get on in a hurry and  _

“Alright. I’m gonna go shower and wash this makeup off. You wanna borrow some pj’s to wear? I’m sure Gaara’s will fit you” Naruto asked and Sasuke blinked. 

Finally, he settled on shrugging. 

“Whatever is fine” he said quietly. Naruto nodded and he was off to take his shower. 

Sasuke wasn’t sure what to do or what to say to Gaara so he just continued to stand there and stare at the spot where Naruto had been standing. Somewhere in the apartment, Sasuke heard the shower turn on. 

“Hey, Sasuke, will you come hold this for me?” Gaara called and Sasuke flinched slightly. 

He nodded and walked over. He grabbed a hold of the sheet Gaara was holding. 

“Thanks” Gaara said as he tied it off at the bottom. 

Gaara stood up and yawned. 

“There. It’s done!” He declared. He smiled shyly at Sasuke who tried to return the smile, but it felt awkward on his face. 

Gaara opened his mouth to say something but was abruptly cut off by the sound of Naruto belting out the lyrics to single ladies. They listened to Naruto sing horribly off key for a minute before Gaara rolled his eyes and they both giggled.

“Oh! Do you like popcorn?” Gaara asked, eyes wide. Sasuke nodded slowly and Gaara grinned. 

“Okay! I’ll go make some” he said turning to head towards the kitchen Sasuke nodded, then he realized he didn’t know what to do. 

“Do you need me to do anything ?” Sasuke asked quietly and Gaara seemed to stop and think about it for a minute before gesturing towards the pillows lying on the floor near the pillow fort. 

“Can you put those in there for me?” He asked and Sasuke nodded. 

He grabbed some of the pillows and crawled into the fort. 

Soon enough, Naruto returned, having changed into a pair of bright orange frog pajama pants and a large T-shirt with the words ‘believe it’ emblazoned across the front. 

He held out some clothes to Sasuke and grinned. 

Sasuke accepted them skeptically and followed Naruto to the bathroom. 

He stepped in, locked the door, and found himself staring at his reflection. 

His skin was dull and the bags under his eyes seemed darker. Sasuke glared at his reflection, glared at his greasy tangled hair that hid under his beanie, glared at how his bones seemed to jut out unevenly. 

_ Disgusting.  _

There was a knock on the door. 

“Sasuke you okay?” Naruto asked. 

“Yeah just give me a second!” Sasuke called quietly. He changed quickly. 

As sasuke slipped the much too large shirt on he wondered who it belonged to.  _ It was much too big to be gaaras.  _

He glanced at it in the mirror. 

It was a large dark blue shirt with a giant fish on the front and it read “Waveland Aquarium” 

The pants were just as soft as the shirt,  _ a pair of dark blue sweatpants with stars on them.  _

Sasuke exited the bathroom to find both Gaara and Naruto already snuggled up in the pillow fort. 

Sasuke scooted I’m awkwardly next to Naruto, who smiled and leaned over to throw a blanket over his shoulders. 

Sasuke snuggled down into the blanket and took a small handful of popcorn when Naruto held it out to him. He managed a small smile. 

Naruto beamed back at him. 

They chose a simple disney movie to start,  _ Naruto wanted The Little Mermaid, but Gaara wanted Mulan and they’d asked Sasuke to break the tie but he was so fucking nervous and so, Naruto just let Gaara win.  _

So here they were, 3 20 year old boys snuggled under a mountain of blankets, in a pillow fort, watching Mulan. 

At some point during the ‘let’s get down to business’ song, Sasuke felt his eyelids getting heavy and without thinking, he snuggled straight up to Naruto’s side and before he knew it, he was laying on the floor with his head in Naruto’s lap. 

Naruto started to card his fingers through Sasuke’s hair,  _ when did his beanie come off??  _ And Sasuke felt his eyelids get even  _ heavier.  _

Half of him was panicked because he knew he hadn’t washed his hair in days, but the other half just thought that Naruto playing with his hair felt so  _ good, so calming, so… safe.  _

Sasuke must’ve fallen asleep at some point during the night because he woke up with his head on Naruto’s chest . 

Sasuke curled up closer and fell back asleep with a smile. 

Hed never felt safer. 


	2. Itachi’s Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi was trying to breathe— he really was— but his chest. His chest was just so tight. 
> 
> He tried to pull his notecards out of his pockets to practice his speech— there it was again. That word,   
Speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this is but I wrote it on a whim, please enjoy.

Itachi was trying to breathe— he  _ really was _ — but his chest.  _ His chest was just so tight.  _

He tried to pull his notecards out of his pockets to practice his speech— there it was again. That word  _ speech.  _

_ Speech speech speech.  _

Suddenly, the notecards burst from his  _ shaking hands  _ and rained down on the floor. 

He cursed and immediately dropped to the floor, fumbling and panicking as he tried to pick them up. 

“Fuck fuck fuck” he hissed over and over like a mantra. 

_ Could today get  _ ** _any_ ** _ worse???  _

_ Apparently, yes it could  _ because he went to stand, his shoulder bumped his desk and his coffee mug came crashing to the floor, shattering and sending cold stale coffee splashing  _ all over everything.  _

Itachi thought he was panicking  _ before, but now?  _ Now he was having a heart attack. 

He lurched forward and grabbed a chunk of coffee cup, forgetting for a moment that it was  _ glass. Smooth, sharp, glass.  _

He reeled back, hissing in pain and could only watch in horror as blood bubbled up on his fingers. 

_ Nope, cardiac arrest.  _

_ Great.  _

There was a knock on the door that had Itachi stumbling and sliding in the coffee as he went to open it. 

“Who who is it?” Itachi asked, desperately hoping whoever it was couldn’t hear the panic in his words. 

“Naruto. Can I come in?” Itachi had never been so  _ relieved to hear a single voice in his life. Thank fuck.  _

Without replying, Itachi wrenched the door open, startling Naruto. 

One look at Itachi had a million emotions flickering across Naruto’s face. 

“What the fuck ‘Tachi? Jesus Christ you look” Naruto trailed off for a second before shaking his head and pushing his way into the room. 

Naruto glanced around, taking in the site of the now shattered mug,  _ it was Itachi’s favorite too,  _ the coffee dripping off of everything, and the small drops of blood all over the floor. 

“Fuck me” Naruto muttered rubbing at his face before rounding on Itachi. 

He pointed at Itachi’s desk chair. 

“Sit. Now” he grumbled. Itachi, unable to disobey commands in his oversensitive panicked state, whipped into action by stumbling over to the chair and falling down in it. 

Naruto strode over to the cabinet and started rifling through it. 

“You got a first aid kit right?” He asked, glancing over his shoulder. Itachi nodded shakily, and then noticed that the blood was dripping onto his…  _ grey dress pants. Fuck.  _

He opted to hold his steadily bleeding hand over his desk now. 

_ Fuck the paperwork. I’m getting fired anyway.  _

Naruto pulled the first aid kit out and then pulled his phone out. 

He hit a few buttons then held it up to his ear. 

“Hey.” Naruto said evenly, pinning the phone between his ear and his shoulder, he casually strode back across the room, carefully avoiding the spill, and set out pulling out bandages 

“Yeah, hey. I need a favor or two, can you get me a new suit, yeah like Itachi’s size? Yeah just bring it to his office…. Yeah…. oh and probably some paper towels too. Thanks” Naruto let the phone slide down his shoulder and caught it in his hand, locking it, he slid it back into his pocket and set about cleaning up the cut on Itachi’s hand. 

Itachi  _ tried to ignore how his hands were shaking.  _

“What’s got you all worked up Tachi? Talk to me” Naruto said quietly, peering up at Itachi. 

Itachi swallowed hard and stared down at the floor. 

“I Umm… it’s well…” Itachi’s stuttered as his brain fizzled and short circuited. 

“It’s the speech isn’t it?” Naruto asked, an understanding smile on his face. Itachi flinched at that word. He hated how Naruto could read his emotions and mind sometimes better than even he could. 

Itachi didn’t trust his voice so he settled for nodding. 

Naruto finished bandaging Itachi’s hand and rocked back on his heels. Leaning forward, Naruto rested both hands on Itachi’s shoulders. 

“Look, ‘Tachi, you’re gonna  _ do great. We’re  _ gonna get through this together okay? I’m not going anywhere. I’m gonna be right there.” Naruto spoke softly, voice calming Itachi down slowly. 

“But what if… what if I forget some lines?? What if I choke Naruto???? I’m so awkward and awful at this and” Itachi was no longer forming coherent words and was venturing into hysterical territory. 

Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi’s shoulders and pulled him close. 

“You’re going to be  _ fine _ Itachi.” Naruto pulled back and gave his shoulders a reassuring squeeze. 

“You’ve practiced that speech about a thousand times. You know it word for word. I know you’re going to be okay.” He smiled at Itachi, who nodded wordlessly. 

“And. If you start to choke. You know one look at me and I’ll cause a distraction” naruto grinned mischievously and wiggled his eyebrows. 

Itachi couldn’t help but snort because he knew those words rang true. 

_ One half panicked look from Itachi and Naruto had stupidly fallen out of his chair. Everyone had laughed at him and while Itachi had to glare at Naruto, he’d gotten the single moments reprieve he needed to regather his thoughts.  _

There was another knock on the door and Naruto was up and opening it, speaking to whoever was outside and then the door was closing. 

Itachi flinched at the sound. 

Then, Naruto was back, smiling at Itachi, and holding up a dry cleaning bag. 

“Let’s get you changed and we can get this shit started” Naruto declared. Itachi found himself smiling despite himself as he accepted the new suit. 

_ Thank god for Naruto Uzumaki _


End file.
